


Does Well, Only Once

by radovanryn



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Biting, Blood Drinking, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Threesome - M/M/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-18 19:24:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20644397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radovanryn/pseuds/radovanryn
Summary: [Pre-358/2] A botched mission leaves Axel with an unexpected case of vampirism. Axel is annoyed and hungry, Saïx has control issues, and Xigbar? Well, Xigbar's always there to lend a hand. [XigAkuSai]





	Does Well, Only Once

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve gotta be honest with you, this is unadulterated XigAkuSai porn under the auspices of a vampire!Axel AU. The vampire angle isn’t overly worked—basically, I was struck by some early Halloween feels—but it’s there nonetheless. In any case, I hope you enjoy this utterly indulgent piece I wrote whilst having a few hard ciders. Cheers!

Axel _hated_ honeypot missions with all his nonexistent heart. He glared at Vexen as the scientist poked and prodded and probed him, making disconcerting noises all the while. The beeps and whirs of all the mechanical equipment was overwhelming his amped-up senses, and the bright laboratory lights hurt his eyes which—as Xigbar had oh-so-happily informed him—glimmered an unnatural acid green. Not that Axel could see that for himself, on account of his _no longer having a reflection_.

Seriously. _Fuck_ honeypot missions.

“What’s the prognosis, doc?” Xigbar asked, jovial attitude at odds with Vexen’s chilly haughtiness and Axel’s seething sullenness. “How long’s this gonna knock Red out of commission?”

“Not as long as _you_ will be if you don’t shut it,” Axel hissed, struggling to talk around the _fucking fangs_ he’d acquired.

Xigbar cocked an eyebrow, and said with a smirk, “What? You sayin’ you’re gonna bite me?” Axel grit his _stupid fangs_ because _yes_, actually, he _would_ like to bite Xigbar, right at the join of neck and shoulder. The sharpshooter smelled much better than Vexen, who reeked of alcohol and chemicals.

Vexen scoffed, annoyed by Axel’s interruption. “His physical strength, stamina, and durability are much improved over his previous status. Barring some… _restrictions_, I see no reason why Axel cannot resume his missions.”

“Restrictions?” Xigbar asked, head cocked. The movement exposed more of his mouth-watering neck, and Axel’s fingers left dents on the metal gurney he’d sat on.

“Prolonged exposure to sunlight will damage him, however Zexion is creating a topical cream to alleviate that concern. There are a handful of herbs that will also cause an allergic reaction—” Vexen’s gaze fell on Axel. “Avoid garlic. And consecrated waters.”

Axel’s stomach turned. “And _what_, exactly,” he drawled, eyes flitting back to the sharpshooter, “am I supposed to eat?” Xigbar actually had the audacity to wink at Axel, which prompted a disgusted grunt from Vexen.

“As has been explained to you _multiple_ times, your physiology has been altered such that you require blood for sustenance. Human, preferably.”

“Hey Blondie,” Xigbar asked. “Does that blood gotta come from Somebodies, or can we pitch in?” The older man tilted his head just a bit further, and Axel nearly _moaned_. “Wouldn’t want to let another member suffer if we can help it, right?”

“You’re as insufferable as you are vile,” Vexen retorted. “Any blood source will suffice, but I will have no part in… donating. You can speak with Saïx regarding any arrangements.” The scientist addressed Axel. “Please leave, and take _him_ with you.”

“Gladly,” Axel replied, sliding off the table. “And for the record? I’d rather starve than put my mouth anywhere _near_ you,” he added, Xigbar’s laughter following him as the pair left the spluttering Vexen to his own devices.

A warm hand landed on Axel’s shoulder as Xigbar sidled up next to the younger Nobody. “So, you got any idea who you _would_ like to put your mouth on?” Axel risked a glance, and _fuck_. Xigbar had unzipped his coat just enough so that the hollow of his throat showed. Were it not for his teardrops, Axel would have _cried_, he was so _hungry_.

In truth, Axel hadn’t eaten in _days_, not since he regained consciousness in a gaudy boudoir, naked save for his boots and gloves. His mission—_fucking honey-trap jobs_—was to infiltrate a secretive group of ultra-wealthy sophisticates on a world tumbling into darkness. Axel’s objective was simple enough: find, seduce, and eliminate the leader, leaving behind enough clues and traces to implicate a half-dozen people so that the entire society would collapse. Everything had gone swimmingly, too, right until he’d stuck his chakrams deep into the leader’s chest and they didn’t… die.

Axel’s memories blurred from that point until he woke again, but from what he could recall Axel guessed the group had sniffed out his rouse from the get-go, and his _attempted murder_ was seen as mere foreplay. Then, it was just hands, teeth, and intoxicating sanguine ecstasy until he came to and discovered that _he’d been turned into a vampire_. (Incidentally, he needed to ask Saïx if it’d be okay if he ate Demyx for omitting _that_ detail from his recon report.) His host… sire? Creator? _Whoever_ had been kind enough to provide him a meal (blonde, not his preference) and an orgy invitation, but Axel had been too busy _freaking the fuck out_ to accept either. Instead, he grabbed his coat and threw himself—barely-dressed—into a dark corridor. He’d eaten a Dusk _of all things_ before Lexaeus found him, half-feral and hungry. Axel _thought_ he’d tried to feed from Lexaeus, but even enhanced vampiric strength couldn’t hold a candle to the giant warrior, and the next thing he knew he was in Vexen’s study, a lab rat once more.

“I need to see Saïx,” Axel said, ignoring Xigbar’s question. Turning _undead_ wasn’t at all in their plans, and besides Axel wanted to give the Diviner a piece of his mind. After all, it was Saïx who swore he’d stop assigning him seduction missions after the previous Incident (of which, no one dared speak of).

Xigbar nodded, but kept his hand firm on Axel’s shoulder. “Lead the way, then. I’m under orders to keep my eye on you.” Axel rolled his eyes, but honestly wasn’t surprised. Xigbar did Xemnas’s dirty work like Axel did Saïx’s, and if the tables were turned Axel would probably be doing the same. Besides, it wasn’t as if he and Saïx were _subtle_ about what they did together. If Xigbar wanted to stay and watch, well, who was Axel to stop him?

As expected, Axel found Saïx at the Addled Impasse, golden gaze set on the partial Kingdom Hearts that had started to form over the Castle that Never Was. Axel and Xigbar approached Saïx, however the fire-dancer noticed (yet again) that his reflection was missing in the castle windows. If Axel had a heart, it would have panged with loss.

“A vampire and a werewolf,” Xigbar laughed, alerting Saïx to their presence as the Diviner gracefully turned towards them. “And here I thought you two couldn’t get any more star-crossed.”

Per usual, Saïx utterly ignored Xigbar. “I take it Vexen could not offer you a cure?” he asked, deadpan as ever. Axel knew better; Saïx liked to play emotionless around Xigbar and the Superior, said it was all a part of his _master plan_. The act would fall to pieces as soon as they’d made it to either his or Saïx’s rooms.

Still, Axel didn’t care (_couldn’t care_) that he was supposed to be an emotionless shell when _he’d been turned into a thrice-damned vampire_. “Well, what do _you_ think, Saïx?” he replied, voice dripping with barely-contained rage. Axel bared his fangs. “Do I look _human_ to you?”

Unperturbed, Saïx merely replied, “I will speak with the Superior regarding this development.” The blue-haired Nobody turned to Xigbar, and said, “Your services are no longer required, Number Two. You are dismissed.”

“You think you can give me orders, huh Seven?” Xigbar laughed. “As if! I’ve gotta stick around until we figure out a meal plan for Red.”

“About that,” Axel cut in. “Can I eat Demyx? It’s his fault, after all.” For a second, Saïx looked as though he was _actually_ considering it. Sadly (for Axel), he shook his head.

“It would take greater effort to replace Demyx than it would to feed you,” Saïx said, before adding, “unfortunately.” Axel shrugged; it was worth a shot. Saïx continued, “Come. If this is a permanent condition, we will need to make arrangements.” The Diviner summoned a dark corridor, and strode inside without a backward glance. Axel and Xigbar looked briefly to one another before the redhead slipped inside the dark passage, certain the sharpshooter was on his heels. They emerged in Saïx’s personal chambers, immaculate and empty as all the Organization members’ were with one exception: Saïx himself, standing tall in the center of his room, coat unzipped to mid-chest to expose a pristine swath of skin and muscle. _Oh fuck_, Axel’s lover wasn’t wearing a shirt underneath his coat.

“I take it Vexen did not feed you?” Saïx asked, and Axel would have responded if only he wasn’t rooted in place, staring at Saïx’s bared throat like the starving creature he was. “Axel,” the Nobody smirked, his barely-there emotions _at last_ shining through. “You can feed from me, if that is what you would like.”

_Please_, Axel’s mind begged as his body surged forward with preternatural speed to curl around Saïx. His arms wove underneath Saïx’s to pull the older Nobody close, Axel’s lips cool against moon-chilled skin as he inhaled his lover’s scent, cyprus and fallen leaves. With as much care as he could muster, Axel gently set his fangs to Saïx’s skin. His moan was guttural, absolutely base as Axel tasted him.

“You sure that’s a good idea?” Xigbar asked, incapable of respecting a quiet moment between the two lovers. Axel couldn’t respond, utterly lost to his bloodlust.

Rather than answer, Saïx instead replied, “I am not a werewolf.” The blue-haired Nobody was seemingly unaffected by the fact that Axel was _literally drinking his blood_. Saïx lifted his hand to cradle Axel’s head as he went on. “My berserk state is shaped by the will of Kingdom Hearts. I also do not grow any fur,” he added, as though the very suggestion was off-putting.

Xigbar scoffed. “Keep up, Blue. I made that joke ten minutes ago.” With a predatory smirk, the sharpshooter stalked towards the pair, coming to press himself against the distracted vampire’s back. “Trust me, I think you’re gonna want to be with us ten minutes from now.”

Despite his narrowed gaze, Saïx relented. Unsavory as it was, he and Xigbar were… _connected_, for lack of a better term, through Xemnas and Xehanort. If the Superior’s Second wished to remain, then so be it—Saïx’s attentions were for another, far worthier Nobody. Saïx tightened his grip on Axel’s hair, pulling the redhead away from his meal. Both hissed as Axel’s fangs tore free, but Saïx bore the pain; better that Axel remain weak than to risk himself.

Saïx let his gaze drift to Axel. Were he capable, he’d have been spellbound. Axel was a work of macabre magnificence, blood-stained lips full and open, pearlescent fangs barely visible as the younger Nobody’s tongue sought every last drop. Axel’s eyes had always been incredibly green, but now they nearly _glowed_, complementing his pale skin and fire-kissed hair perfectly. Saïx might have lacked a heart to love, but his body _craved_ Axel nonetheless.

“Looks deadly,” Xigbar commented, fingers on Axel’s chin to give him a better vantage. Saïx snarled; Xigbar did not have his permission to touch Axel, however glad the fire-dancer seemed to have it. Still, Xigbar held firm, openly challenging Saïx as Axel shuddered between them. “But, also weak. How does he _ever_ manage that?”

“I can… still _hear_ y-you,” Axel panted, half-open eyes glaring at Xigbar. The redhead moaned as _life_ poured into starving veins, _Saïx_ deeper inside him than ever before. Not even when Axel still had a heart had he ever felt like _this_. “_Gods_, Saïx, you don’t… this feels so good, I can’t—”

“You _will_,” Saïx intoned, free hand tugging Axel’s zipper down until it came undone. Like Saïx, Axel had forwent an undershirt. Xigbar _hummed_ his approval, palming Axel’s chest as Saïx circled his fingers around the younger’s navel. “Tell me how rapturous it feels.”

Axel moaned as Xigbar gently pinched his nipple, the sensation burning across his chest. Saïx’s blood still coating his lips, Axel struggled to put the feeling into words. “It’s… it’s _you_, Saï, i-inside me. So strong, _ahh_!” Saïx had thumbed open his pants, digits deftly sliding over coarse hair to gently hold him. Axel _pulsed_, entire body thrumming to Saïx’s rhythm.

Xigbar struck, dragging Axel’s mouth to his, unphased by the blood that coated the redhead’s lips and chin. Saïx watched as the sharpshooter _devoured_ his lover, lips sliding together messily, ungracefully. Axel’s eyes drifted shut as he gasped, Xigbar’s tongue pressing greedily alongside his. The sight was unexpectedly arousing. Saïx and Axel had on occasion discussed inviting another lover to join them, but never once had they considered Xigbar. An unfortunate oversight, Saïx thought.

Yet, Saïx had given Axel an order, and Xigbar was a distraction. He grabbed Xigbar’s long ponytail and _pulled_, tearing the older Nobody from Axel, whose fangs glinted in the pale light of Kingdom Hearts. Saïx met his lover’s hazy gaze, and demanded, “Continue.”

Axel whined, arousal aching against Saïx’s palm. He struggled to remember what it was that Saïx even _wanted_, as his heightened senses registered an overwhelming cacophony of sounds, smells, and sights. “_Hngh… _I can t-taste you, s’like you’re all around me.”

The _hunger_ slackened, but only just. Instead, a deeper craving consumed Axel as Xigbar slid both his hands down the back of his pants, drawing them down even as he groped him. “I— I want you _inside_,” Axel begged, lust fogging the air around him. “Saï, I want it _all_.”

“As you wish,” Saïx replied, acting as if Axel _needed_ to ask. The blue-haired Nobody cast a glance to Xigbar, who’d managed to work Axel’s pants down to his knees before they’d gotten caught in his boots. “Make yourself useful, Number Two.”

“Told ya, Blue,” Xigbar said, lips ghosting Axel’s jawline as he ground his clothed erection against the redhead’s backside. Axel gasped, hands sliding to grip Saïx’s side just to hold on. “I don’t take orders from you.”

“Xi-i-gbar…” Axel cried out, as Saïx’s fingers _at last_ curled around his length to properly _stroke_ him. “_Please_, I need it… p-please.” This_, this_ is what Axel craved, to lose himself in carnal pleasure as a distraction, a momentary diversion so that he could forget the fact that he’d recently _changed species_.

Despite himself, Xigbar grinned as he dropped to his knees. “Who could say ‘no’ to that?” he joked, pushing Axel’s cheeks apart to expose him. Xigbar was known for his wicked tongue, and _hell_, what better opportunity to show it off? He dove in without ceremony, circling the rim once, twice, before oh-so-softly dipping inside. Axel’s body was… _cooler_ than he’d anticipated, although given the whole ‘undead’ thing that was probably to be expected.

Saïx smirked as Axel began to fall apart, utterly lost in the throes of passion. He ignored Axel’s whine as Saïx removed his hand from the fire-dancer’s cock, focus turning towards the culmination of their activities. “Relax,” Saïx murmured, letting his lips rest lightly against Axel’s. “I will take care of you.” Axel sighed, and then gasped as Xigbar’s tongue pressed further inside, opening him slowly. Saïx allowed himself a moment to enjoy the sensation of Axel’s breath as it lightly tickled his lips, before retreating altogether to watch as he disrobed.

Despite appearances, Saïx _did_ regret what had happened to Axel. Demyx’s report made no mention of magical beings, and thus Saïx had no reservations against sending Axel in to do what the redhead did best: enamor and distract. (Because, as Saïx had told Axel countless times, _seduce_ did not mean _fuck_. He was an assassin, not an escort.) Still, Saïx could not say the change didn’t suit Axel. Xigbar was correct; Axel looked deadly, even writhing in ecstasy. Slender as a fine blade, Axel was a weapon— _Saïx’s weapon_—and he would wield him well. Having cast aside his clothes, Saïx returned to his lover, capturing his lips in a filthy wet kiss as Xigbar continued preparing him.

Of course, Xigbar knew the game Saïx was playing. He had no chance at Axel’s ass, mouth, or even hands; the Superior’s pet was a possessive bastard, and Xigbar should have felt lucky to get a _taste_. But, live as long as Xigbar and you see enough games to learn how to bend the rules. The sharpshooter speared his tongue as far inside Axel as he could, spit dripping slick and wet against his chin. He let one hand fall to his own straining erection, undoing the fastenings to release the pressure. Xigbar pulled back with a long, obscene _suck_, letting his tongue drag _just so_ against Axel’s fluttering insides so that the vampire cried out, voice muffled by Saïx’s greedy lips. There was no telling when Saïx would decide to take control, so Xigbar quickly spat in his palm before pressing back in, one hand ravenously kneading Axel’s rear while the other reached for his own neglected arousal.

“_Saï_,” Axel huffed, fangs nicking his lover’s lips, droplets of blood teasing his hunger once more. “More… I need, n-need you.” It was almost too good, Saïx’s taste in his mouth and Xigbar’s tongue pressing deep inside, stretching him so, so sweetly. Axel could smell their combined desires, charred wood and gunpowder and evergreen. Each touch _seared_ his skin, as hot as his Eternal Flames and _oh_, it had never felt like _this_ before.

“Anything for you,” Saïx promised, regrettably parting from Axel to kneel before his lover, adept fingers unzipping his boots. However, Saïx couldn’t resist, lips opening to take the younger into his mouth, salty pre-come proof of how close Axel was. They’d edge him, Saïx determined; pull him to the brink and then down again, so that the final release was that much sweeter.

That decided, Saïx allowed himself to enjoy teasing Axel, sliding his tongue along the underside of his erection before returning to tip and taking the whole of him into his mouth. Saïx hardly needed to move as Axel’s hips involuntarily thrust back against Xigbar, then forward into Saïx. The blue-haired Nobody _hummed_ his approval, the soft vibrations tearing a high-pitched cry from the redhead above.

_Close enough, _Saïx thought, and pulled off with a final, wanton kiss. He stood gracefully, mindful of his own need but able to overlook it for the moment, and pulled Axel towards him, out of Xigbar’s hold. Without sparing the older Nobody even a cursory glance, Saïx shushed his lover as Axel weakly cried at his tempered desire. “Hush, Axel,” Saïx said, voice as compassionate as he was capable. “Help me remove your clothes, then I’ll take you to bed. How does that sound?”

“_Yes, yes, please,_” Axel groaned, muscles releasing their built-up tension as his arousal faded, if just barely. His limbs felt shaky, and his fangs _pulsed_ with the desire to bite. The hunger was returning, albeit slowly. Together, Saïx helped Axel step out of his boots and remaining clothes, Xigbar all-but forgotten as the pair gracelessly stumbled towards Saïx’s bed. Saïx seemed to regain himself for a brief moment as he laid Axel down onto his front. The Diviner was about to join his lover when a hand took him by the elbow, forcing him to meet Xigbar’s unamused stare.

“Put him on his side,” Xigbar said, openly challenging Saïx. For a moment, the blue-haired Nobody looked as if he might refuse, however Axel’s sudden, aching moan had him relenting. Saïx had no patience for Xigbar, and that extended to arguing with the sharpshooter. Saïx coaxed Axel onto his side before slipping into the bed behind him, his top leg sliding in to part Axel’s thighs. One of Axel’s hands came around to clutch desperately at Saïx’s hip as the older ground against him, his lips pressed to the top of Axel’s spine.

Xigbar was surprised Saïx conceded so easily, but _hey_, he wasn’t the type of Nobody to question those sorts of things. He’d imagined Seven and Eight fucking _for years_, and never figured he’d get a front row ticket. But Xigbar’d been hard and aching for long enough, and he was ready to get a move on. It was a tight squeeze, but the older Nobody managed to squeeze in against Axel’s front—just as he’d planned—so that their erections slid messily against one another. Axel’s eyes cracked open, inhuman slits of gleaming emerald. Xigbar smirked; the kid looked _so hungry_. “I’ll let you take a bite,” he said, indulging himself by grabbing a handful of those bright crimson locks. “That is, if Blueberry gives us permission.”

“Saï, _please_,” Axel begged, demonic hunger overwhelming him as Saïx slipped a finger inside, testing how thoroughly Xigbar’s tongue had loosened him. It felt as though his humanity, whatever traces of it persisted as a Nobody, was completely slipping away. Axel _throbbed_ with want, need, and _hunger_.

Even as desire clouded his thoughts, Saïx watched, transfixed, as Axel gave in to his basest yearnings. His pet, _his weapon_, was a truly magnificent thing, and nothing pleased Saïx more than the knowledge that such a lovely creature belonged to him, and him alone. “Take all you need,” he said as he pressed his cock into Axel’s wet, inviting entrance. Given their position, Saïx could only manage short, slow thrusts, but the build-up was more than enough. That, and the hoarse groan Xigbar gave when Axel bit hard… _yes_, it would be enough.

Normally, Axel preferred it when Saïx _fucked_ him—pounding him hard, fast, and deep into the mattress, wall, Xemnas’s throne, _wherever… _But for once he was grateful for a slower, steadier pace as Xigbar’s taste consumed his senses, filling whatever spaces Saïx left untouched. Axel keened, the stolen warmth from the sharpshooter giving him a feeling… a _feeling_, almost as if he had a heart again. Yet, a small part of Axel noticed how _different_ Xigbar tasted to Saïx. Older, spicier, practically ancient… like secrets and faded pages. Axel tried to delve further, draw deeper, but a particularly well-aimed thrust from Saïx broke his concentration, and he was lost again to the tides of ecstasy.

“Hey, take it e-easy,” Xigbar complained. _Damn_, but Red’s teeth were sharper than he’d expected. Still, he liked a side of pain with his pleasure as much as the next Nobody, so he bore it with good nature as he fucked against Axel’s spit-slick cock, warmth tingling through Xigbar’s gut to signal his imminent release. The blood-loss added an extra layer to the coital haziness, so that when the warmth in his groin _at last_ spilled out onto himself, Axel, and Saïx’s crumpled sheets, Xigbar actually felt like he was floating.

Axel couldn’t bear it any longer—Saïx’s cock, dragging across his prostate with almost every thrust, and Xigbar’s weirdly-ancient blood coursing through him. However, it was the scent of Xigbar’s release that tipped Axel over the edge, thick and heady and _everywhere_. His stomach ached with how hard he came, fangs tearing out of ragged skin as Axel practically _screamed_ with it. Saïx continued to thrust deep inside, composure fading as he came closer and closer to his end, and Axel felt drugged, the small _jabs_ of pleasure pressing him higher and higher as Xigbar’s essence infused him to an extent even Saïx’s hadn’t been capable of.

Saïx felt Axel’s release like a tangible force, nearly strong enough to tear his own orgasm from him. Yet, he fought it back. Xigbar was a welcome distraction, but Axel _belonged_ to Saïx, and the Diviner was compelled to erase all traces of the sharpshooter’s memory from his lover. Harshly, Saïx shoved the older Nobody off the bed, unconcerned by Xigbar’s affronted shouting as he turned Axel fully onto his stomach so that he could _at last_ wholly fuck into him. Axel might’ve already come, but Saïx would ensure that _this_ would be what he felt for days to come. The bed creaked with Saïx’s punishing rhythm, the sounds of skin slapping paired with Saïx’s ever-louder growling in an erotic soundscape that only drove the Nobody’s arousal even higher.

With a snarl, Saïx came, seed bursting inside Axel like a searing brand. The vampire whined as Saïx rutted into him, chasing the lasting vestiges of his release before collapsing against Axel’s oddly-dry back. The pair panted together, hands desperately clutching only to release again as Axel easily turned himself over, blood-red lips frantically seeking out Saïx’s. Bemused, Xigbar watched the red- and blue-haired lovers from his (uncomfortable) position on the tiled floor. While a more _graceful_ send-off would have been nice, Xigbar wasn’t exactly the ‘cuddling’ type; meanwhile, Axel and Saïx looked like they were trying to fuse into a single (non)entity.

And, since Xigbar was as amiable to meaningful silence as he was cuddling, he was quick to interrupt the moment with a pointed cough. “_Ahem_, that was fun and all,” he said, absolutely _adoring_ how Saïx managed an impressive glare whilst naked and cuddling. “But I’ve gotta say, I don’t know if this will work as a long-term plan for feeding Red.”

Regrettably, Saïx lifted himself off of Axel, if only just. Meanwhile, his lover contented himself with twirling his long blue locks through his fingers, dopey smile still indicating just how— how _high_ Axel felt at that moment. Realizing this, Saïx simply shrugged. “As you can see, Axel appears… _sated_, for the moment. I will personally see to his well-being, and will make arrangements to ensure he remains nourished.” Saïx smirked, deciding that Xigbar was entitled to his smugness, at the very least. “If you wish to continue your guard duties, you are welcome to sleep on the floor in my chambers.”

“As if,” Xigbar replied, hastily redoing his fly and coat. “I’ll let the boss know you’ve got it handled. But hey, happy to donate again sometime.” With a parting wave, the sharpshooter portalled out of Saïx’s proof. At last, the pair was alone, and Saïx’s smirk faded as he let himself truly observe his lover.

Axel looked well enough, albeit still a bit… loopy. Saïx wondered if that was a lingering effect of either feeding or going without, and made a mental note to investigate further in the morning. He would not be sending Axel on any missions for some time, at least not until they’d assessed the extent of his new… _condition_. After all, “you are precious to me,” Saïx said, an admission he’d only make alone, under the false light of Kingdom Hearts.

A moment passed, and then Axel remarked, “Hey, Isa?”

A sigh. “Yes, Lea?”

“…no more honeypot missions, got it memorized?”

**Author's Note:**

> While this is 100% non-canon AU, I realized while editing that I’d slipped in some Lu-Xig and even some hints that feeding off Xigbar would pass along his keyblade heritage to Lea after recompleting. So, there’s that. :D Please leave comments, kudos, or tweet me [@radovanryn on twitter](https://twitter.com/radovanryn) \- I’d love to hear your thoughts on this! Thank you for reading!


End file.
